


The Red Capes

by evilfox



Category: Actor RPF, Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Revolutionary War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 独立战争AU。在英军占领下的纽约城惊险度日的卷毛小掌柜的日常。算是个pilot集……？不知道会不会有后续。没仔细考据，可能有各种bug





	

天光才亮，我轻手轻脚地出了卧室，下楼去准备早餐。

近来什么东西都贵得要死，除了卖给客人的食物，我们自己吃得很节省。但我指望着自家的母鸡能让今天的早餐不至于太贫乏，鉴于我还要多招待一个人。

后院原本还有两间房子，几年前大火灾的时候烧光了。现在这里只有鸡窝。那只白母鸡像往常一样蹲在窝里，我把鸡捉出来赶到一边，从窝里摸到一个热乎乎的鲜蛋。很好。

我知道有些人会对家里的禽畜怀有感情，夸它们“好姑娘”什么的，好像它们能听懂似的。但我不是，我很清楚我们和动物只是互相利用，正如我们人与人之间一样。

我切了面包和干酪，端着早餐上楼去。

“Jesse，我正找你。”

这是舍妹Hallie。看上去刚睡醒，披着头发直打呵欠。

“你的早饭在厨房里。”我告诉她。

“不，我不是说早饭。”她说，“Kristen来了。”

“在哪儿？！”

“你房间里。”

“什么？！”

我赶紧跑上楼去，一进门看见Kristen正拿枪指着还在床上熟睡的英国人，吓得我差点把餐盘扔了。

“你在干什么？！”我咬着牙低声说，“把枪收起来。”

“为什么有个英国军官睡在你床上？！”她也压着声音问我。

“我能解释！”我把早餐放在桌上，“你先出去，别吵醒他。想让咱俩都挨枪子儿吗？”

Kristen为大陆军工作。她穿得像个男人，可能是某种伪装，虽然，要我说的话，没什么作用，谁都能看出来她是个姑娘。我几乎没法说服她不要翻窗潜入我家，这真的挺吓人的。

至于另一个人，趴在床上露着半个肩膀睡得正香的这一位，Andrew Russell Garfield中尉，他是我的……呃，该怎么说呢，我的……姘头。

我总算把Kristen劝离我的房间，带她下楼躲进厨房——我妹妹正在吃早餐的地方。

“他对你做了什么？”

我只能尽我所能装出万分沉痛，“能做的都做了（everything）。”我必须让Kristen相信：我绝对不是自愿的，也绝对没有泄露任何关于大陆军间谍经常在我店里出入的事。我不能预知谁会赢得战争，就算我能，眼下最好还是不要得罪他们任何一方。

“我不答应他就要崩了我……我死了倒是没什么，可是我妹妹怎么办呢……”我丢个眼色给Hallie。

Hallie及时放下面包，露出“Jesse死了倒是没什么可是我怎么办呢”的凄惨表情。算她识相。

Kristen似乎没有怀疑我们的表演，“想不到你为了支持革命做出这么大的牺牲。”

……牺牲是挺大的。我揉了揉酸疼的腰。

可是，当那双细长的腿紧缠着你，迷人的英式口音在你耳边告诉你他现在有多硬，说“不”真不是那么容易的事。

“请别让任何人知道，你不会说出去吧？你知道，这毕竟不是什么好事……”

“放心吧，”她拍了拍我胸口，“你的秘密在我这里很安全。”

但愿如此。

Kristen从衣袋里拿出一个小铜管，那种两头封着蜡的，一看就很可疑的物件。他们，那些间谍，用这个传递情报。

“今晚8点会有人来接头，伪装成吟游诗人，暗号照旧。”

“好的我知道了。”

我会照例把这玩意藏在一个有夹层的破锅里（实际上这个锅也是间谍们提供的），丢在炉灶后面没人注意的角落。

“Jesse，”Kristen望着我，看上去满怀怜惜。“历史不会忘记你的。”

“谢谢，还是忘了我吧。”我替她推开厨房后门，“你快点走，我要开店了。”

送走Kristen后，我不得不给自己倒了半杯朗姆酒压压惊。我听到Hallie在嗤嗤地笑，我表示不屑哼了一声。

当我回到楼上，Andrew已经醒了。我把他的早餐端到床上，坐在床边看他敲开蛋壳，撅着嘴吸光里面的蛋液。让我想起他吸吮别的什么东西的样子。

“我真想一整天就待在这里。”他说，露出那种好像要耍赖不走了的表情。

当然，我并不想他整天留在这儿。我还有一箩筐的事情要忙，没空陪他赖在床上亲亲抱抱。

事实上他也得在早上集合前赶回驻地，开始巡逻或是执行别的什么命令。

他吃饱了饭，重新穿戴起那身猩红的制服。我扯了一条暗蓝色的新缎带，替他扎起发尾，打了一个花结。他这把顺滑的深棕色长发，无论是束起还是散开，都是赏心悦目的景致。相比之下，我自己这一丛烦人的卷发，总要费些工夫才能绑得整齐。

我为他挂好佩剑，送他到楼下。

一股冷风从窗缝钻进来，Andrew裹紧了他的红色披风。我开了门板，靠在门边看着他走远，时不时回头向我微笑。这算是我开始一天的艰辛生活之前最后一点小乐趣。

“Jesse？”

这个金发妞是Emma，我店里的帮工。

“还不开店啊？”她也穿好了披风和帽子，挎着她的小篮子。

“这不是在开了吗，”有时候我觉得倒像是我在给她打工，“……你要去哪儿？”

“买菜啊。”

Emma哼着小曲出门了，作为一位生活在战争中的年轻女孩，她也有点太愉快了。我能预见她又将从集上买回更多用不着的小玩意而忘掉我嘱咐她的任何东西。

早上一般没什么生意，偶尔会有连夜赶路的人或刚下船的水手进来喝杯热酒，也不妨碍我坐在柜台后面偷闲看一会书；午茶时间过后，店里的人就多起来了。Andrew和他的同僚们结束了巡逻，总会到我店里来喝一杯。他们会久久地坐在靠窗的桌上，抽烟、打牌，消磨时间。

英国人对于他们的称谓屁事特多。Cumberbatch少校有封号，他是“爵爷（my lord）”；Pattinson是他们中间最年轻的，军衔比别人低，但袭位更高，他是“世子（your grace）”；Hiddleston是个文官，他是“大人（your worship）”；Garfield和Redmayne都不是长子，没有袭位，只是“公子（sir）”……诸如此类。准确称呼他们是做好生意的第一步。

公正地说，他们是我乐于招待的客人：温和有礼，买的酒够多但不会多到在我店里闹事；不过，作为军人，他们实在没什么用。这可能是他们从没被派往别处增援的原因。

“自打来了这边我还一枪也没开过。能一直这样就好了。”Andrew清理着他的烟斗，脸上带着他一贯的、傻兮兮的笑容。

他经常谈论着等到战争结束后要带我回英格兰，他说他家在乡下有封邑，到时候我什么活也不用干坐着喝茶收租子就行了……就是那种用来骗姑娘的鬼话。我不是个姑娘，也并不想离开纽约去英国乡下当个乡绅。但我很可能会想念Garfield中尉甜蜜的眼睛和愚蠢的微笑，在他离开之后。

纽约是个很难割舍的地方。当然，这里拥挤、混乱、危险，但你再也找不到一个地方能像这里一样充满故事和可能性。每天都有更多人涌进这个城市，保皇派，革命派，英国人，德国人，难民，逃亡奴隶，妓女，间谍……每个人都能在这里找到适合的生活。我希望有一天Andrew能注意到纽约的好处，他可以留下来，找个新工作，继续我们的友谊……及其他。

“掌柜的（Mr. Landlord），”Andrew在我的柜台上放下两个先令，“请给我和朋友们添一杯艾尔。”

“马上就来，中尉。”

为了避免旁人起疑，我们通常像这样装出并不熟络的样子。但我还是能感到他投在我身上的灼热视线。

我正要去倒酒，一个形迹可疑的男人拎着小提琴走进我店里。

……差点给忘了。吟游诗人。

我给军官们倒了酒，刚要去找那歌手对暗号，这家伙竟然自顾自地弹唱起来了？！

他唱着什么关于鲜花和泉水的小情歌，这帮英国人还跟着起哄，而我只想快点摆脱那该死的情报。

“打扰一下，我说……”我试图提醒他这样吸引注意力是完全没必要的，但这厮唱得陶醉根本不理我？！

我快要没耐心了。

“先生，不好意思，”我强行打断他的表演，把他往门外推，“如果你不点酒我要请你出去了……”

“不必这样吧，掌柜的，”又是Andrew，这个同情心过剩的傻瓜，“我可以请他喝一杯。”

“你听到这位长官说的了。”那歌手还有几分得意地抬抬眉毛。

“……好吧，”我指着厨房的方向，“你到后面来，我给你倒杯酒，喝完快走，明白吗？”

我尽力使出“别忘了你还有正事”的眼色，但那人根本没领会我的焦急。

“他可以坐这里啊。”另一个军官——脸上长满雀斑的Redmayne上尉——也给我添乱，“我们不介意。”

“不不不，他只是个流浪诗人，怎么能和你们各位长官平起平坐……”为什么这些人就不能让我顺顺当当地了结这件事？！

“掌柜的，你这样说就不对了。”Andrew又开始抒发他毫无必要的爱心，“来到店里都是你的客人……

“中尉，”我不得不打断他，“麻烦你过来一下。”

我回到柜台边，Andrew会意地跟了过来。

“Jesse，我不明白，”他低声说，“你平时不是这样的……”

“因为……”我只能临场发挥，“因为他一直对你抛媚眼！我嫉妒了！”

“……有吗？”

我用力点头。“他的眼神都要把你扒光了！”这不仅是夸大其词，根本是无中生有。但凡有更好的办法我也不想这样。

Garfield中尉脸一红，“我倒没觉得……”

“你看，他长得好看，唱歌好听，我怎么比得上，他要抢走你简直太容易了……”这一招叫做“惹人怜爱的自卑小青年Jesse”。

“哦，Jesse，别这样说，”他悄悄握住我的手，“在我眼里没有人比你更英俊、更善良、更风趣……“

“不，我不能让他靠近你。”

“好吧，好吧，”Andrew红着脸应承，我相信他现在已经被“吃醋的Jesse多么可爱”之类的想法冲昏了头，注意不到任何可疑迹象了。“但是别对他太凶，好吗。”

“当然。”

Andrew回到他的朋友们中间，我赶紧把那个间谍推进厨房。

“这谁啊？”正在削土豆的Hallie问我。

我意识到我无法确切回答这个问题。“对了，你怎么称呼？”

“Justin，”那家伙大模大样地往我的桌子上坐，“或者你可以叫我JT……不对暗号吗？”

“不用了。我知道你是谁。”今晚并没有第二个奇怪的吟游诗人来我们店里，事实上，我们店里从来都没有吟游诗人。

“我可以来点白兰地。”他悠闲地翘起腿。

白兰地？想什么好事呢。

我给他倒了半杯苹果酒，“只有这个。”爱喝不喝。

Justin看上去对酒水不太满意，但我顾不得管他，我转向墙角寻找那只藏匿密报的锅子。

“Emma，我的锅呢？“

“什么锅？”

“放在墙角那个！谁拿走了？！”

“……我拿去炖菜了。”

“什么？！”

赶在任何人做出反应之前，一锅炖菜爆炸了。院子里受惊的母鸡咯咯乱叫。

“Jesse！”Garfield中尉一脸惊慌地冲进厨房，“Jesse！出什么事了！我刚才听见……”

我看了看Hallie和Emma两张被熏得黢黑的脸，估计自己也好不到哪去。

“没、没什么……一点小意外……”

也许JT需要过几天再来一趟了。

 

*************************************

 

当我把厨房打扫干净，已经快到午夜了。

我关了店门，端着烛灯上楼回到自己的房间。总算可以清静一会了。我点上炉火，准备看看书消遣一下。

书才翻了两页，又听到皮靴上楼的声音。我到壁炉旁拿了根拨火棍握在手里，希望这个点钟潜进我家的不是来找麻烦的密探或间谍。

“是谁？”

我听到手指在门上轻叩。那是我和Andrew约定的节奏。

我松了口气，开门请我的相好进屋。

他愣了一下，“你拿着棍子做什么？”

“哦，没什么，刚刚在生火。”我搞砸了一些大陆军间谍的密报，不知道他们什么时候会来找我算账。但我不能对我的英国军官朋友说起这些，不是吗？

Andrew凑近我书桌前，“你在看什么？”

“《项狄传》。”

他笑了笑，“真是本古怪的书，不是吗？”

“是有点，不过也挺好看的。”

“对了，我带了新书给你，”他在我桌上放下一本《少年维特的烦恼》，“这本在欧洲可火了，你一定要看。”

“好的。”

这种时刻往往让我想起我们的友谊是从谈论书籍和戏剧开始的。从什么时候开始事情变成这样了呢？也许是在他弯腰系鞋扣、被白色马裤紧裹着的标致臀部在鲜艳的“龙虾尾”中间半隐半现的时候？还是在他第一次拨弄我的额发、说我有双漂亮眼睛的时候？

Andrew擅自吹灭了灯，把我拖到床上动手动脚。他跨在我身上，脱下帽子，扯开发带，甩了甩披散下来的长发，跳动的橙色火光映着他脸上无邪的笑意。他知道这样的景象会让我无法自持。但我还想最后挣扎一番。

“听着，我今天真的很累了（I had a really tough day）……”

“我知道，”他听上去像任何时候一样温和而诚恳，“你可以躺下什么也不做，我来骑你。”

有什么区别吗？我还是会失去我宝贵的时间和精力。这是我读书和写作的地方，我真的不想让它总是闻起来像个窑子。可是Andrew正吻着我的耳垂，试图把我的衬衫下摆从裤腰里扯出来。

“我会好好骑你，就像你是我最宝贝的小马驹。”他轻声说。又一次，我妥协了。

这就是我家危机四伏的日常生活。如果英国人发现我在给大陆军送信，他们会毙了我；如果大陆军知道我在和英国人私姘，估计也会毙了我。就算我能把他们都哄住，时不时被Andrew这样搞也保不齐哪天要精尽人亡。

总之，我仍然不知道我能否活到“革命胜利”（或者“叛乱平息”，谁说得准呢？）的那天。但我真心希望我们大家都能平安无事活过明天。

【本集完】


End file.
